Talk:Season Premieres
Purpose I'm not entirely sure I understand what Michael has in mind for this list. That is, I can see some use for it, but a) since we redid Category:Lists, I'm not sure where it would go (there's two other strays there, including a recreated page, which need to be relocated and b) I'm not sure it's actually useful *except* for Sesame Street. Since in all other cases, the numbering system establishes the seasn premiere: 101 is first season premiere, 201 is first episode of second season, etc. I'm not sure that a seperate detached list really reveals much. However, I think it *could* be useful with Sesame Street, given the seperate numbering, *if* in addition to the numbers, the specific season was noted in parentheses (and for season premieres where we don't have any info on the episode yet, I'd rather just leave a gap for that year than a redlink, especially since it makes it harder to verify if that number even *was* the season premiere). That's just my opinion, but I think an organized list of Sesame Street season premieres would be more useful, particularly since those episodes generally tended to introduce new characters, often featured re-introductions of the established cast, and so forth, and so it could be useful to easily be able to examine a list of those without searching through a mound of numbers or going through each season's page, whereas the first episode of a given Muppet Babies season wasn't significantly different from any other episode. As I said, the rest can be easily located by just browsing a given show's episode guide (and in the case of The Muppet Show, given syndication airings, the season premiere has even less significance). -- Andrew Leal (talk) :Yeah, I like having some sort of list of Sesame Street premieres and/or season years, because I know when I run across something, and I see an episode number, I have to keep trying to figure out what season it's from. :I'm not sure if it's related to this, but I've brought something else up before, and I forgot what happened to it. The Muppet show numbering has always bothered me, because the Muppet Show Newsletter specifically said that Gene Kelly was the very last one taped, which is why they had the "end of the world" plot. So how did that one get numbered 501, and then Roger Moore got numbered 524? And if those are wrong, where did we get the numbers for the entire series? I think Scott said we got those from an offical source, but does that mean the original Newsletter was wrong? -- Ken (talk) 05:40, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::I thought it would make a fun list to list all season premiers, at least for shows that had multiple seasons. I was thinking that it could go in the Filmographies list category. But I do agree with it being better to just stick to Sesame Street season premiers. --Minor muppetz 13:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think a list for the Sesame seasons would be helpful. I know I've paged through the individual season and episode pages to find which season an episode number or date falls. A list of the season premieres for the show and possibily the dates and size of each season would be a nice resource. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Brad's page started at Sesame Street Seasons is a better solution to what Season Premieres was trying to do IMO. I think Season Premieres should be nixed in favor of Sesame Street Seasons. —Scott (talk) 05:19, 12 November 2007 (UTC)